


Green-Eyed Monster

by ravenclawalumni_2010



Series: fem!Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Flirty Brock Rumlow, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Unintentional Cuddling, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawalumni_2010/pseuds/ravenclawalumni_2010
Summary: Brock gets a little too flirty with Stephanie and it brings out Tony's jealousy side.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: fem!Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is not my best but I had a lot of fun writing it. I always imagined Brock getting a little too flirty with Stephanie and Tony not liking it too much. This is probably one of my shortest one-shots ever.
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcomed, thank you!

He was standing close to her, a little too close to her for Tony’s liking. Even though he and Stephanie Rogers aka Captain America did not necessarily get on the right foot, he did not like how close the guy was to her.

The guy in question who was standing a little too close to Stephanie was an agent of SHIELD and he was one of the members of the STRIKE team, as they first introduced themselves, and it was very obvious he was the alpha of the team. What was his name again? Brick? Buck? Rock? No, Brock, that’s it! Who names their kid Brock?! A guy with a name like that sounded like a real asshole.

Sometime after the Avengers apprehended Loki, the Stark Tower was swarming with SHIELD agents and then alpha walked in with all his lackeys. Said they were coming to collect the scepter and take it “somewhere safe”. Tony did not care where they took it as long as it was out of his tower. He was now gonna have to clean up this huge mess that Thor’s brother made, maybe he could convince Thor to force Loki to do that for him, but unlikely to happen; plus, the guy was a trickster. Tony wouldn’t trust him even  _ with _ the handcuffs and muzzle on.

Speaking of trust, Tony did not trust this Brock fellow. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the guy was an agent of SHIELD and Tony didn’t really trust SHIELD, or that he was getting a weird off feeling about this guy. And it certainly had  _ nothing _ to do with the fact that he was jealous over the fact that the guy was giving Stephanie attention and the latter appeared to be enjoying it. He was not jealous in the least! Any guy would be lucky to have Stephanie Rogers as their girlfriend and Tony would be happy for whoever the lucky guy is, she was beautiful and absolutely wonderful and so undeniably sexy, especially when she was fighting and giving out commands during the battle.

Tony shook his head as he realized he was practically drooling over Captain America. No, he was not jealous at all, except he couldn’t help but give Brock the evil eye whenever he put a hand on Stephanie’s shoulder or touched her face to brush dirt off of it. Tony couldn’t help but feel a sense of protectiveness over her (and maybe just a little bit of possessiveness, if he was being honest with himself) at seeing this, but it seemed as if Stephanie was enjoying the attention from him, for she was  _ blushing _ and was giving him a shy smile.

Tony thought her blush and her obvious shyness made her look more endearing, he only wished it was directed at  _ him _ and not at Mr. Macho of the STRIKE team. ‘ _ She could do so much better than  _ **_him_ ** ,’ he thought.

‘ _ Like who? Like you? _ ’ the back of mind said as if it was speaking to him.

Tony scoffed at the thought of him and Stephanie being together. Fat chance of that happening now, he pretty much blew any chance he could’ve had with her when he first met her. The woman who was a hero and America’s sweetheart, and he pretty much blew it by making an ass out of himself. ‘ _ Good going, Stark, you made yourself look like an asshole in front of Captain fucking America _ ,’ he thought. He was really good at that, making himself look like an asshole, that is.

He heard Stephanie giggle at something Brock said to her, and Tony felt another surge of jealousy go through him, and he couldn’t help but be irritated by that. Ever since the STRIKE team came, that guy has been flirting with Stephanie non-stop and it was now beginning to grate on Tony’s nerves. It was clear that this guy only wanted one thing from her, Tony saw the look in his eyes when he first came in and shook her hand and when Stephanie looked away, Tony saw him lingering his gaze a little too long at her chest. It made him want to go over and snap at the guy, tell him to have some respect for Captain America.

Then again, Tony wasn’t really any better, he supposed. He  _ did _ stare at her backside back in Stuttgart as they were walking into the Quinjet and he got a good view of it as she was walking up into the Quinjet in front of him. The uniform SHIELD gave her made it look good, he couldn’t help but stare! He guessed he just didn’t like it when Brock did it, there was just something off about him. Either that or he was just letting his envy of Brock getting attention from Stephanie get the best of him.

“So, are you just going to stand there and continue to give Rumlow the evil eye, Stark, or are you gonna go over there and do something about it?”

“What?”

Tony turned to the person that spoke to him and saw that it was Natasha who did. Her words just now registered in his mind and he scoffed once they did.

“I wasn’t giving him the evil eye,” he denied. “I was just…making sure that he doesn’t try anything funny with her. She is from the 1940’s, afterall, the guy could be trying to take advantage of her. She is probably naïve to the way guys are in the 21st century.”

Natasha gave him a look that said ‘you’re kidding me, right?’ and then rolled her eyes.

“Very sure that men weren’t that much different back then than they are today. And she is a big girl, she can take care of herself.”

“I didn’t say she couldn’t…”

“And yet, here you are acting as if she can’t and trying to burn Rumlow’s head off with your eyes.”

Natasha gave him a knowing smirk, and Tony glared at her in response. Before he could even come up with a retort, though, Clint called out to him.

“Hey, Stark, we still going for shawarma? All this saving the world gave me a huge appetite!”

“What makes you think you were invited?” Tony replied in a jesting tone.

“Since I helped save the world with you and you said you were gonna take the whole team for shawarma,” Clint said. “You still taking us or not? Otherwise, I’m just gonna take the team myself and pay for their meals.”

“I don’t think you can afford everyone’s meal, Barton, with the amount of money SHIELD gives you,” Tony responded, making Clint glare at him. “Yeah, we’re still going, let me just see if Cap is still going.”

He walked over to Stephanie where Brock was still flirting with her. Shouldn’t this guy have left like ten minutes ago?! He’s already got the scepter, he has no other reason to be here! That is, unless you’re a beautiful blonde-haired and blue-eyed female super soldier, that is. Tony tried his best to keep a neutral look on his face and keep the jealousy at bay as he approached them.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony said as he clapped her on the shoulder. She turned her attention from Brock to him, and he nearly forgot the reason why he came over. “We, um, we’re—we’re all going out for shawarma, you up for it?”

“Yeah, sure,” she responded with a small smile, but it was enough to make Tony’s stomach do flips. She then turned her attention back to Brock. “I’ll see you later, Rumlow.”

“See ya, Captain Rogers,” Brock said. “Hopefully, I’ll see you around SHIELD soon.”

Stephanie only responded with a shy smile as she looked down to the ground, and Brock finally turned and left. It was when Brock finally left that Tony understood the meaning of his words.

“You’re going to work for SHIELD?” he asked Stephanie.

“Yeah, maybe” she replied with a sigh. “I’m still kind of on the fence about it…”

“You want my advice on that?”

“Pretty sure you’re gonna give it to me even if I say no,” Stephanie quipped with a slight smirk on her face.

Her response nearly made Tony laugh. It was most definitely true, he would give out advice or opinion on something even if it was not asked. She’s very perceptive, considering that they have only known each other for nearly a day and a half.

“My advice: keep it on the fence. SHIELD is not trustworthy and you’re too honest for them.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Stark.”

“As you should; plus, I don’t think they allow agents to date each other.”

Stephanie gave him a confused look before a look of clarity came onto her face and looked to the elevator where Brock and the rest of the STRIKE team went.

“I think dating is another thing I’m gonna be on the fence about,” she said. “I’d rather get used to this century first before I consider dating anyone.”

“Probably for the best,” Tony replied, trying his best to keep the relief from his tone. “You deserve someone better than Mr. Macho of SHIELD anyway…”

It was here that Stephanie gave him a look and raised an eyebrow at him.

“And  _ who _ exactly do you think I deserve to be with, hmm?”

She had a knowing tone in her voice as if she knew who he was thinking she deserved. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but found himself not able to say anything, as he wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t really say  _ he _ deserved her because he knew that was far from the truth, so there was no reason for him to get jealous over a guy who was getting attention from a woman that Tony knew he wasn't going to have. He was saved from even responding when Thor called out to them.

“Metal Man! Lady Stephanie! Come, let us celebrate our victory with a feast!”

“I swear, if Shakespeare calls me Metal Man one more time…”

Stephanie giggled at that, and Tony turned to her and smiled at that, glad that he too got Captain America to laugh. That's a step up from her glaring daggers at him.

“You still coming or…?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she replied as she followed Tony and the rest of the team to the elevator.

And so then, Tony took the whole team for shawarma, like he promised. The team ate in relative silence as they were all too tired and hungry to say anything with Stephanie especially being hungry the most. She ate as if she was starving, and so was Thor, and both ate more than the rest of the team. ‘ _ Wow, she really does have a fast metabolism _ ,’ Tony thought as he watched Stephanie eat. With Thor, it was to be expected since the guy was practically a god. Eventually, they all slowed down until they were doing nothing but sitting at the table, and the fatigue of having to save the world began to catch onto the superheroes as their eyes began to droop and lay their heads on each other or on the table. The owners of the shawarma place would not allow them to do that, though, so Tony paid for everyone’s lunch and they went outside to wait for their rides to take them home.

Tony had called Happy to come pick him up while Natasha called someone from SHIELD to come pick her and Stephanie up since they both had their own place to stay in New York that SHIELD provided for them. Clint left sometime ago, said something about checking on a girlfriend or whatever. Thor and Bruce were still there as Happy was giving them a ride back to the Stark Tower since Tony offered them a place to stay until the city was cleaned up and Thor was able to take Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard.

Happy told Tony it was going to take some time to get to him due to all the traffic with the aftermath of the battle, so now, all the team had to do was wait for their rides. While they were waiting, they all sat around a bench that was just outside of the shawarma bar with Tony, Stephanie, and Natasha sitting on the bench while Thor and Bruce sat at their feet. The team was so tired and worn-out from the battle that they all fell asleep. While they were sleeping, Stephanie who was sleeping on Tony’s right side had turned towards Tony and rested her head on his shoulder, and Tony in turn rested his on top of hers, making it look as if they were cuddling.

The next time Tony comes to, he could feel a weight on his shoulder and voices nearby. He tried opening his eyes, but they were so heavy from exhaustion that he couldn’t open them nor could he lift his head.

“Looks like Stark is already making moves on ya girl, Rumlow,” he heard someone say with a snicker.

A scoff could be heard and a tone that was on a borderline sneer. “As if Stark has a chance with her. Come on, we gotta get the captain and Black Widow home.”

Tony then felt the weight on his shoulder lifted and whatever was holding him upright made him fall. He was able to briefly open his eyes and saw the back of Brock’s head carrying a sleeping Stephanie in his arms and into the back of a SHIELD van. When Tony saw this, he felt the twinge of jealousy again and he was half-tempted to get up and sock Brock in the back of his head; however, his body was too heavy from exhaustion that he could not even move. He could not even keep his eyes open, so he just went right back to falling asleep on the bench.

It was the next morning after the Battle of New York that Tony woke up with the sound of his phone going off. Opening his eyes and looking around his surroundings to see he was back in the Stark Tower in his bed, his first thought was how in the hell did he get here and his next thought was who was calling him. He groaned as he got up, feeling all the aches and pain from the battle, and looked around for his phone before finding it on his nightstand right next to his bedside. He picked it up and saw that it was Rhodey calling.

“You just couldn’t keep your hands off of her, could you?” he asked Tony once he answered.

“What are you going on about, Rhodey?” Tony asked in an irritated tone, not in the mood for people to be beating around the bush. He was way too tired for that shit right now.

Rhodey then sent him a link of an article, it was one of those trashy news media that liked to spread rumors and gossip and not actual news, and the title of the page said in large bold letters: Are superheroes Captain America and Iron Man  _ DATING? _ And in the article was a picture of him and Stephanie looking all cozy with each other as they slept on the bench outside of the shawarma bar, and Tony rolled his eyes as the article insinuated all kinds of things about them being in a secret love affair and that Tony took Stephanie to his tower after the battle. Barely 24 hours since the Battle of New York and the trashy news media had to consider  _ this _ as top news than the people who lost their lives or the men and women who did everything to protect the city from an alien invasion?!

“I’ve only known the woman for a day and a half and people are already assuming that we’re dating?!” he said in an incredulous tone to Rhodey.

“Well, come on, you gotta admit, you guys look pretty cozy together, that’s certain to make all the guys here jealous,” Rhodey replied. “And I know you have a thing for blondes, so don’t lie to me and say you didn’t try taking a shot at her.”

Although Tony knew that Rhodey was referring to ‘guys’ as in his military buddies, he couldn’t help but imagine Brock seeing this and getting all angry and jealous about it, and it brought a smirk to his face. He was only wishful thinking as he knew it was not likely to happen. If it did, though, it would definitely be something to gloat to Mr. Macho of SHIELD to. At least Tony had something that Mr. Macho didn’t, and that was a picture of him cuddling yet not actually cuddling with Captain America and all the public thinking you’re dating. He knew he was being petty and childish at thinking that, but he just wanted to at least hope that he had a chance with her. And he would be lying to Rhodey if he said he did not try taking a chance at her, but it ended failing miserably.

“So, how is she?” Rhodey asked in an excited tone. “Is she really like all the stories make her out to be?”

“She’s insufferable,” was all Tony said.

It was a lie, only half of a lie, really. She was insufferable, but she was also more than that. She was everything and more than what Tony’s father made her out to be, but Tony rather think she was just insufferable than think that Mr. Macho had a better chance of being with America’s sweetheart than with the likes of him. That thought alone was enough to make Tony jealous. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be jealous of another person. He was Tony Stark, he had no reason to be jealous!

Then he stopped and thought,  _ he was Tony Stark. _ If there was one thing he prided himself on, besides his good looks and his genius, it was his ability to never give up. Why should pursuing Captain America be any different? He messed up, but that did not mean he could not dust himself off and try again, like that song from that R&B singer said. Perhaps he  _ can _ bring out Mr. Macho’s own green-eyed monster, and the thought of that brought a smirk on Tony’s face. First things first, he needed to make amends with the captain since he kind of fucked it up on their first meeting. That was probably more important than trying to make a SHIELD lackey jealous, even if he really wanted to.

Saying a quick good-bye to Rhodey after briefly talking to him, Tony then headed out to meet the rest of the team to help clean up the city. Even though he was still tired from the battle, he decided to help clean up the city; plus, Stephanie insisted that they do that and she said she was going to be there, so there’s the chance to make amends with her then. Maybe even get that kiss he asked for after the Hulk practically brought him to life.

‘ _ Best not to push that, though _ ,’ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, this story does not go with my Between Two Universes, this is more of a stand-alone one-shot


End file.
